All Our Tomorrows
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the eighth episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-seventh episode overall in the series. Synopsis Battle lines form after Megan reads Bree's manuscript, and Trace and Mick disagree over the future of the Bridge. With Jess's B&B's being devoured from within, it appears that the same might be true with the O'Brien family. Plot Act 1 It is breakfast time in the O’Brien house and everybody is celebrating Kevin’s graduation from his paramedic training. Abby walks in and tells her family that she is going to be working for none other than Terri Ingram, who’s better known as Ms. Marvel. Connor then walks in with his own news: he has a lunch date with Danielle to celebrate his recent settlement win. The family leaves and Bree and her mother are left alone. Bree asks her mother why she’s being so icy. Meg tells her that she read her manuscript, then angrily storms out of the kitchen. Kevin and Sarah are enjoying lunch when she asks if he’s accepted any paramedic jobs. He tells her not yet. She tells him that she’ll be starting her new job in Philadelphia next week. Kevin is surprised that she has decided to go through with the transfer, but Sarah reminds him that if he takes the job in New York, they will only be two hours apart. Act 2 Danielle and Connor meet for lunch and she congratulates him on winning his latest case. She then surprises Connor with a job offer. He tells her that he can’t stop working for his uncle, but Danielle says it would be temporary and he’d be working on an environmental case. Intrigued, Connor tells her that he will talk to his uncle, but he doesn’t think it will be a problem. Bree comes home after buying decorations for Kevin’s graduation party and finds her mom arranging flowers. At first, Meg ignores her daughter, but she then breaks the ice and tells Bree that she’s a good writer. Meg also adds that if the manuscript reflects how Bree sees her as a mother, then Bree doesn’t know her mother at all. Jess and David prepare themselves for a building inspection when they learn the Inn has a termite infestation. The news devastates Jess. The health inspector returns with even more bad news for Jess. She tells Jess that the infestation is so bad that it’s a miracle the inn hasn’t completely collapsed. The inspector has no choice but to condemn the inn. Jess begins to cry as her dad watches her spin into an emotional breakdown. Act 3 While Kevin and Sarah are out for an afternoon jog, he invites her to the graduation party his family is hosting on Friday night. Kevin takes it upon himself to ask Sarah not go to Philadelphia. She assures him that they will make the relationship work with Kevin in New York and her only two hours away in Philadelphia. Connor stops by the bookstore to check in on Bree. She tells him about her fight with their mom. He tells her that there are two sides to a story and her manuscript is only one of them. She asks Connor about his childhood memories. He tears up and says he remembers his mom not getting out of bed at times and also recalls how he and Jess would hide in the bushes to escape their parents’ fighting. The siblings hug and console one another. Abby meets with Terri Ingram, who is looking for advice on licensing her blog’s name for household products. She later arranges a meeting with Terri to discuss a licensing deal. The more Abby talks about the contract, the more Terri begins to think the deal is not a good idea. Trace meets with Mick’s accountant, who wants to close the club at lunch to save money. Trace tries to justify his spending on the club but it falls on deaf ears. Later Trace discovers a loophole in the contract that says Mick doesn’t have a say in financial decisions with the club. Trace approaches Mick with the discovery and Mick says he doesn’t want to go there with Trace. Trace replies, “It’s only business.” The O’Brien siblings all meet around the firepit to discuss their current life situations. Kevin announces that he has made the decision to move to New York to be a paramedic. Act 4 Abby presents Terri with the final contract to license her blog name to the household products company. Terri looks over the contract and, at the last second, decides not to go through with the deal. Abby calls Terri’s final decision brave and Terri jokes that can’t believe she’s turning down so much money. Meg stops by the bookstore to talk to Bree about her book. Meg admits that it was not an easy read. Bree then learns that her mom was going through a serious depression after Jess’s birth and she thought leaving would give her children a better chance. Bree wants to know why Meg never came back for them after she left. Meg admits she wanted all of her kids to move to New York with her, but Mick would not allow it. Bree tearfully reveals that while she was growing up, all she wanted was for her mother to return. Act 5 David blindfolds Jess and brings her back to the Inn for a surprise. After finding out that she always wanted to celebrate Christmas at the Inn with him, David decorated the inn with fake snow and trees so they could celebrate early. He then promises her that the next Christmas will be just as special because they will still be together. Jess blurts out that she loves him and in return, he gives her a Christmas card that reads “I love you”. The two seal their love with a kiss. Kevin’s party is underway at the O’Brien house and Meg gives a tearful toast. Before she can complete her speech, she breaks down and runs inside the house. Later, Bree finds her father in his office and asks if he had a chance to talk to Meg. Mick hands Bree her manuscript and tells her that she can’t publish it because it is her truth and not the family’s truth. He the walks away, leaving Bree crying alone in the dark. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Antonio Cayonne as Jordan Wilder * Kate Isaac as Terri Ingram * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Giles Panton as Chris Smith * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer One-Shot Characters * Barbara Beall as Michele Dutka * Morgan Lewington as Limo Driver (uncredited) Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x08 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Jess and Mick 3x08 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Jess and David 3x08 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Terri Ingram 3x08 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Abby O'Brien 3x08 CS IMDb 5.jpg|Jess O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/all-our-tomorrows Category:Season 3